1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution system and a distribution server for preventing distribution of an inappropriate video signal and/or an inappropriate audio signal through task-sharing and task-check by a plurality of workers in executing distribution of a video signal and/or an audio signal selected from a plurality of channels of video signals and/or a plurality of channels of audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices have been popular that record a set of video data and/or a set of audio data in a file format into a randomly accessible recording medium (e.g., an optical disc, a semiconductor memory, etc.). For example, even in broadcasting stations and audio/video distribution companies, editing devices including such recording media have been used for executing editing tasks of a video signal and/or an audio signal.
On the other hand, audio and video of an event and etc., and edited audio and video have been distributed and transmitted using a communication network, a broadcasting network and etc. It takes some time to execute an editing task with a video signal processing. Therefore, when propriety is placed on instantaneousness, real-time distribution and real-time broadcasting are executed while an editing task is executed using a switcher device of a video signal and/or an audio signal, a distribution/broadcasting device of a video signal and/or an audio signal, and etc. For example, when a worker herein erroneously executes a switching operation, an inappropriate video signal and/or an inappropriate audio signal may be unexpectedly distributed.
A technology of creating a playlist based on a selection signal of a switcher has been disclosed as a method of efficiently executing such editing and checking tasks. For example, Japan Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-274627 discloses a technology that a playlist is created based on a user's switch operation and is referred as an aid in executing an editing task.
However, the conventional configuration disclosed in the publication has drawbacks in executing distribution using a communication network or a broadcasting network. For example, it is difficult to check whether or not a switching operation is executed without errors and whether or not an appropriate signal is distributed, and if any, to modify an erroneous operation and inappropriate signal before distribution or transmission thereof.
In view of the aforementioned drawback, the present invention is intended to provide a distribution system and a distribution server whereby a switch operation or an editing task can be shared by a plurality of workers and can be easily checked and modified for preventing a worker from erroneously executing a switch operation and for achieving better distribution of a video signal and/or an audio signal.